Noctis Lucis Caelum (CaptainBasch)
"Heir apparent to the Lucian throne, known to those close to him as Noct. He fights alongside his allies wielding spectral weapons that only those of his royal lineage can conjure." -'Character description' Noctis Lucis Caelum is the main character of Final Fantasy XV and the main Cosmos representative of said game. In the story mode, his rival is Ardyn Izunia. Appearance Noctis NT.png|Default Attire, "Prince's Fatigues" Noctis Kingly Raiment.jpg|Alt 1, "Kingly Raiment" Noctis Royal Raiment.png|Alt 2, "Royal Raiment" Noctis.png|Alt 3, "Versus" Noctis King's Knight.png|DLC outfit, "Fervid Fan" Noctis is identical to his appearance in Final Fantasy XV; He wears an unzipped black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets, and wears a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. Underneath, he wears a steel grey shirt with skull prints, and wears black cropped trousers and buckled boots with red soles. Noctis' first alternate outfit, "Kingly Raiment", is Noctis's main attire when returning to Insomnia; a raiment in honor of his father Regis Lucis Caelum. Noctis wears a black suit adorned with golden jewellery, a black and gold pauldron on his left shoulder, and a cape with intricate golden chains and black shoes. Noctis' second alternate outfit, "Royal Raiment", has Noctis wear a more formal pinstripe suit. This attire was originally worn by King Regis's original design in Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Noctis' third alternate outfit, "Versus", puts him in his original outfit from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Noctis' DLC outfit, "Fervid Fan", takes his default outfit, gives Noctis a T-shirt with King's Knight sprites on both sides and a Square Enix logo to Noctis' right side, tight black jeans and black sneakers. Noctis' Manikin, the Shadowed Prince, is colored pink and black. Battle Noctis' fighting style is described as a Warp Assassin. Noctis' HP attacks are heavily based on his Warp-strike ability from Final Fantasy XV, and he possesses a unique mechanic where, after pressing R2, he can warp towards or away from his opponent, dealing a small attack upon warping that allows for a quick follow-up. However, using this mechanic too much will drain Noctis of his ability to warp. This is represented by a bar between the HP bar and Bravery (the gauge cannot be seen by the opponent). Further more, all of of Noctis' HP attacks can have the button held to have him warp closer to his opponent, but this does mean that Noctis has no easy start-up HP attacks. Innate Abilities EX Mode The Power of the Kings! Noctis summons the Armiger, which, similar to its appearance in Final Fantasy XV, spins around Noctis until the EX Mode ends. In addition to adding attacks to Noctis' moves, Noctis swaps out his weapons for various Royal Arms. Noctis' Engine Blade becomes the Sword of the Father, the Javelin becomes the Trident of the Oracle, the Two-Handed Sword becomes the Sword of the Mystic, and the Daggers become the Swords of the Wanderer. Equipment Noctis can equip Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Axes, Spears, Guns, Shields, Gauntlets, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, Light Armor and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Trivia *Noctis' unique trade accessory is a reference to his love of fishing. *Noctis' moveset is largely inspired by his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. *The name of Noctis' EX Mode is a reference to a Trophy/Achievement from Final Fantasy XV, which is earned when the Armiger is used for the first time. Author Notes It's an NT to classic Dissidia moveset. Did the best I could with the Warp mechanic. Category:CaptainBasch20 Category:Final Fantasy XV characters Category:Square Characters